<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scars by DarkWolfz397</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300881">Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfz397/pseuds/DarkWolfz397'>DarkWolfz397</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfz397/pseuds/DarkWolfz397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When your soulmate is injured, you bear their scars so you have matching scars and feel a faint phantom pain, which Ava never noticed, because of course Sister Frances wouldn’t tell her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve noticed that there aren’t many soulmate fics for Avatrice, and I thought what better prompt than when your soulmate is injured, you bear their scars so you have matching scars and feel a phantom pain.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be patient with me, I haven’t written in a while. Feel free to offer criticism.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As always, Ava was stuck in bed, relying on Sister Frances and Diego to do things for her. She was tired of the lack of feeling in her body.</p><p>Sister Frances came in during her usual rounds, helping to feed Ava, but stopping short with the spoon when she noticed that there were scars on Ava’s hands, scars that shouldn’t be there, unless they were from her soulmate.</p><p>When Sister Frances finished feeding Ava, she went back to her room, preparing the cocktail of drugs to put Ava out of her misery. She was doing this for Ava and Ava’s soulmate, because who would want to be tied down to a quadriplegic.</p><p>Ava spent the day watching TV and having Diego help her read.</p><p>Finally, dinner came around, and Sister Frances spooned the soup into her mouth. She pulled the syringe out and stuck Ava with it, emptying it of its contents. She left, deaf to Ava’s questions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>